Will You Be There?
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: Takes place in season 2. When the triplets find a girl with a fever and amnesia, they take her into the Tancy manor. Soon, Alois calls her his "doll", but he gives her a new name, as well as a new; and perhaps BETTER life. M for lemon and pervy content
1. Prologue

Prologue

_She wasn't a fool. In fact, she was probably smarter than either of her "parents" gave her credit for. She knew what fate was in store for her. There would be no fair trial. Even in the state she was in, they would simply have her executed for " Attempting to seduce the Earl Ravencroft through means of witchcraft." As the Earl himself had claimed. She scoffed at the very memory of the situation's true factors: The Earl had offered to "Give her a tour of his manor", and thinking nothing of it and having been taught never to be impolite to a guest OR a host, she accepted. He took her to his bed chamber and tried to take advantage of her. When his wife walked in, he pretended as though he was coming out of a trance. He claimed the teenager had used witchcraft to seduce him, leading her to the very situation she was in today: Disownment and Execution. The sixteen year old coughed again as the servant placed in the carriage with her dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth to keep her fever down. Her temperature was already well over a hundred, and her face had paled. She was extremely tired and her long black hair was plastered to her head from sweat. Unable to even move, she allowed the servant to tend to her to the best of his abilities and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her._

_Opening her eyes for a brief moment, the raven haired girl could feel the jolt of the carriage as broke free of the horses, she heard the yelling of the servants as they jumped off of the carriage, and she felt the pain of being tossed around like a ragdoll inside as it tumbled down a steep hill and crashed deep into unfamiliar woods. Too weak to move, she merely closed her eyes again, letting herself fall into the clutches of fate. There seemed to be no doubt in her mind that she would die. She just didn't know if it would be from her fever, or by the pack of wolves she heard howling nearby. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The triplets in service of the Earl Trancy blinked and stared at their findings in puzzlement.

"What should we do with her?" one asked. The other two shrugged.

"We could take her up to the manor." One of the other's replied.

"But won't the master get angry?" the first asked.

"We can't leave her here, though. She has a fever. It wouldn't be right." The third said thoughtfully, carefully picking the girl with raven hair up bridal style and pulling her out of the overturned carriage.

"…..name?" the girl groaned and sat up.

"Wh-what?" she managed to say.

"What is your name?" the voice repeated. The girl turned to see three violet haired young men; triplets; staring at her. She looked away.

". . .I. . .I don't remember." She said; ashamed.

"What are you three doing? I told you to prepare-" the man with black hair and glasses stopped talking when he saw the girl.

"Who may I ask are you?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"I don't remember anything other than my fever being worse before, so there's not a lot about myself I could tell you. I'm sorry." She said.

"We found her in an overturned carriage that had crashed in the woods behind the estate." One of the triplets explained.

"She's sick, so we brought her here to take care of her. Surprisingly, she only received amnesia and a few bruises from the crash." Another added.

"Perhaps the young master can do something about her when he and Hannah return from their errand. In the meantime; you three are to prepare supper. You're not doing her condition any help by bothering her. I suppose I shall have to go into town and purchase some medicinal herbs to help her fever to break." When the triplets left, he turned to the girl.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, but my name is Claude. I am the head butler of the Trancy Estate. I would advise that you remain in bed until I return with those herbs. You look as though you can barely stand, let alone walk. If you need assistance with anything, there's a string hanging above the headboard of the bed. Pull it, and a bell will ring. One of the triplets will come to assist you until either I or Hannah and the master return." He said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I hope I won't be getting you or the triplets into trouble." The girl said apologetically. Claude shook his head.

"The master enjoys having guests. I highly doubt he'll mind." He replied emotionlessly as he closed the bedroom door.

(The Girl's PoV)

Even though I couldn't remember who I was, these people were doing their best to help me. But, something made me feel uneasy about the main butler; Claude. There was a dark aura about him. Well, something about the other three who found me didn't seem quite right, either, but it didn't seem like something to worry about. Claude, on the other hand. . . I felt I would have to watch myself around. I didn't want to think of what the outcome would be if I said or did something to upset him. Then again, I would more than likely have to watch what I said and did around the Earl Trancy, as well, considering he was a noble. I sighed and laid back down.

"Perhaps this could be a good opportunity for me to start a new life. As a servant to this Earl Trancy, if I'm lucky." I murmured to myself as I once again drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: The names I used for the triplets are their actual names. I looked it up online. For those reading this fic who are "Trancy Manor Triplets" fans that were wondering what their names were but couldn't find them, here you go. ^_^)

Trying as she might, after a while; the young woman could not go back to sleep. So, despite what Claude had told her, she climbed out of bed, put her shoes back on, and left the bed chamber to explore the manor, so as to get to know her way around. As she stepped out into the hall, she took the dark blue ribbon out of her hair and tied it to the door handle, in case she were to get lost and need to find her way back to the bedroom she had been placed in. A growl from her stomach gave her influence to seek out the kitchen first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing out of bed? Claude told us he gave you strict instruction to rest until he returned." One of the triplets said, not looking up from his task of stirring the soup. The girl smiled apologetically.

"I know, but I was getting a bit hungry. And I wanted to walk around and stretch my legs a bit. I was feeling restless." One of the other triplets sighed and took an apple out of the fruit bowl and handed it to her.

"Here, you can eat this for now. We can't allow you to eat too much before dinner, or Claude will never let us hear the end of it. Come now. I'll take you back to your room. If he comes back and you're not there, we'll ALL get yelled at." He said, ushering her out of the kitchen.

"Hey," she said after a moment, "What are your names? You never told me." The triplet who was trying to escort her back to her room sighed.

"My name is Thompson, the one that's cooking is Cantebury, and the other one that's chopping vegetables is Timber. Now that you know mine and my brothers' names, will you PLEASE let me take you back to your room?" he pressed. The girl sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry to be such a bother. Like I said, I was just a bit restless…say, Thompson, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could help me find a towel? I'd like to take a bath if it's alright." Thompson nodded.

"Of course. And while you're doing that, I suppose I ought to mend that dress and find you something else to wear. I think there may be something that will fit you. If not, you could borrow some of my clothes and we'll ask our master to let us go shopping for you when he returns." He said, reaching into a cupboard in the hallway and handing her a towel. The girl thanked him and went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the ebony haired maiden laid in the cool, relieving bath, staring at the ceiling, she began to wonder what would become of her when she was fully recovered. Would the Earl Trancy allow her to stay and be one of his servants? If she asked it of him, would he give her a name? Or would he merely turn her away, leaving her to wander the streets of London, cold and nameless? Deciding if she had time to think of such things, she had been in the bath too long, she stood and stepped out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her naked form.

"Perhaps I ought to go see if Thompson has found me something to cover up with. I've been in the bath for some time. Surely he must have SOMETHING for me to wear by now?" she mumbled to herself after a thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The young maiden instantly regretted her decision to leave her room. She had only been walking about the mansion for ten minutes, and already she was lost. She also mentally kicked herself for her late recollection of what Claude said about the bells and how she could have had Thompson come to her. But, as she was already down the stairs and completely turned around, there was nothing that could be done at the moment. As she made her way past one of the staircases, she heard Claude's voice say,

"You're Highness, I must advise against you sliding down the railings in such a-" before something heavy knocked her to the floor and rendered her unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alois blinked his aqua eyes in surprise as he felt himself land on something soft and warm. Pressing down to sit up, he felt his hands touching something squishy. When he looked down to see what it was, he saw…breasts. When he took a proper look, he saw a young woman of about sixteen years with long curly black hair and pale skin. Even wearing nothing but a bath towel, he though she looked just like a porcelain doll he had seen once. Curious, he opened her towel, peeking at her slender body.

"Goodness me, I didn't think your highness was such a lecher." Claude joked in a monotone voice. Flustered that he'd been caught in the act, the blonde closed the girl's towel and swiftly stood up.

"Claude, who is this girl?" he demanded, trying to sway his butler from the previous subject. Claude picked the girl up bridal style.

"She has no name, I'm afraid. The triplets found her in the woods behind the manor in an overturned carriage. She was left with only amnesia, a few minor injuries, and a fever." He explained. Alois smirked.

"Well, our little porcelain doll can't go without a name now, can she? I'll call her Madeline." Claude nodded.

(Thompson's PoV)

I blinked as I walked into the main room to see that the Master and Hannah had returned, as had Claude. Hannah was already taking out the china for dinner, and in Claude's arms was the girl wearing her bath towel. . .and she was unconscious. The Master looked at me.

"What is that?" he asked.

I looked down at the dark red dress I had found for her, then back at him.

"I found this for the girl to put on after her bath." I replied. The Master gave a noise of disgust.

"It's ghastly! You were going to dress Madeline in THAT? I think not! Hannah! Come here at once!" the maid flinched, but did as she was told.

(Reg. PoV)

"Y-yes?" Hannah asked timidly. Alois looked up at her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madeline sighed nervously as she looked in the mirror at herself. The dress fit like a glove, and it wasn't as revealing in the chest as she originally thought. Her hair was up in a ponytail and the ribbon was wound in it; the ends draped over her shoulder. As Hannah was tying the choker around her neck, someone knocked at the door.

"Madeline, you'd best hurry. Dinner is ready." A voice on the other side said.

"We'll be out in a moment, Cantebury." Madeline called back. Hannah looked at the girl in surprise.

"How did you know it was Cantebury?" she asked. Madeline shrugged.

"If I could explain it, I would." She replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All during dinner, Madeline remained silent. Growing tired of her lack of desire to socialize, Alois childishly flicked a spoonful of chocolate gelato at her during dessert. Gasping as it landed between her breasts, Madeline laughed slightly and looked up at the young Earl.

"Well, that was certainly a waste of good chocolate. Lord Trancy, what was so important that you had to take drastic measures to pull me from my thoughts?" she asked jokingly. Alois smirked and stood, walking over to her.

"From now on, I expect my little porcelain doll to answer me when I try to strike up a conversation with her." Madeline blushed; as he had crawled on top of her and was now in her lap. She shivered as he licked the little bit of dessert he had flicked at her from between her breasts. Getting off of her and taking her chin in his hand, he added,

"And I expect you to call me "Master Alois" or "Your Highness" from now on. No more of this "Lord Trancy" nonsense. That title is much too stuffy for anyone but troublesome "guests" to be calling me. Understood?"

"Yes. . .Master Alois." Madeline replied. Approving of her response, Alois released her and returned to his spot, smirking as he said,

"And as you can see, the chocolate was not wasted."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling strange after the incident at dinner, Madeline decided to take another bath; only this time, she decided to use hot water. As she laid back against the porcelain and closed her eyes, she felt someone get into the water with her. Madeline gasped and turned away from the intruder, arms over her breasts in attempt to be as modest as the situation would allow. The person who had snuck into the bath hugged her around the waist from behind, hands slipping under her arms and over her breasts. Madeline let out a squeak and tried to flee, but a voice from behind her said,

"It's only me, my little doll." Madeline turned crimson and turned around to face her master, who was sitting against the opposite side of the tub; glancing down at his clothing scattered on the floor before turning back to her and smiling. Madeline backed up against the opposite side of the tub.

"M-Master Alois, wh-what on earth are you-?" Alois' smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he crawled over to her, sliding his hand up her leg. Madeline pulled away and closed her legs. Alois frowned and looked at her.

"I don't appreciate you pulling away like that, Madeline. I only want to play in the bath with you. I'm not going to hurt you." He said somewhat impatiently. At first, Madeline was unsure whether to be relieved that he wasn't going to take her, or appalled that he was touching her so vulgarly. In the end, she gave in to the realization that she wasn't as reluctant to the attention she was being given as she should have been, and slowly, she parted her legs. Smiling in approval at her actions, Alois patted her on the head gently before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"See?" he said, stroking her between the legs. Madeline bit her lip and let out a soft moan of pleasure. She wanted him to do more than this to her, and at the same time, she wanted him to stop touching her altogether. She felt conflicted. Frustrated by the confusion she felt, silent tears began to slip down her cheeks. Seeing the distress in her eyes, Alois frowned slightly and removed his hand.

"What's the matter? The way you moaned a moment ago, I thought you liked being touched?" Madeline closed her legs again and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I-I do. I mean, I know I oughtn't; but I do. It's just. . . I'm nervous, Master. This is my first time being touched in such a manor, and I. . ." she trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Alois smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be easier for you after you get used to it. Would it be easier for you if. . .YOU touched ME, instead?" Madeline bit her lip doubtfully

"W-well. . ."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Miss Madeline! Are you alright? You've been in there for almost half an hour!" Madeline gasped as she awoke to the sound of the knocking outside the restroom door, then sighed in partial relief. She had fallen asleep in the bath. It was only a dream.

"I'm fine, I just dozed off a moment. . .(or more). . . uhm. . .I'll be out in a moment, Hannah. I'm sorry I worried you!" she called back. As she stood and wrapped her towel around her, she let out a sigh of exasperation. Something told her that the dream she had just woken from would not be the last of it's kind to bother her.


End file.
